When a fishing line is lowered into the water through a hole in the ice, the fisherman is disadvantaged by the fact that the movement of fish in the ice is not visible. This makes it difficult for the fisherman to know when a fish has taken the bait that would necessitate action to raise the fishing line. The device of the present invention solves the problem by providing a mechanism for tipping a rod into a vertical position triggered by the fish taking the bait and tugging on the fishing line. The repositioning of the rod alerts the fisherman that a fish is caught in the fishing line hook and the fishing line along with the fish needs to be pulled out of the water.